Cherry Blossoms
by RainbowKitten6
Summary: Along the journey, a very unlikely and age-differenced couple forms in secret. When they are found out, tension builds and the journey becomes strained. What will happen to the Chosen, now? (Warning: Underage sex in first chapter) (CHP. 3 FINISHED)
1. The Chosen has Chosen

Lloyd yawned as he zipped open the door to his tent. "I'm tired, guys," he said, slipping off his boots by the door. "I'm going to hit the hay. Kratos, make sure that Genis gets to bed by his bed time.

Genis looked up quickly, embarrassed. "Hey!" he shouted, offended. "Lloyd, I'm not a little kid anymore." Kratos laughed a rare thing for him. "Don't worry, Lloyd. I would never let you down," he said with a smile.

Genis slipped off his shoes, too. "Whatever. I'm just going to go to bed now," he said. Before going into his tent, he poked out and added, "And it's not because you wanted me to," and then left.

Colette stared down at the fire, her eyes blank. Kratos looked over at her, a bit concerned. "Colette? Is something the matter?" he asked. She looked up at him. A moment of silence passed. She then walked over to him and leaned in, her mouth very close to his ear. "Meet me in the center of the woods, near the red boulder, in ten minutes," she said, walking away.

Kratos flushed. He wondered what was wrong. He had thought that he knew everything about the Chosen. Was there something that she was hiding? He waited his time out, and then walked off to find the red boulder in which Colette spoke of.

"Colette?" he asked, moving a bush out of the way. What he saw next made his heart skip a beat.

There, in the middle of an empty patch of grass, was Colette completely naked.

_Her face is so young, _he thought, _but her body is all woman._

He quickly, shook the thoughts away, remembering how young Colette was. She was only sixteen. He put a hand over his eyes and turned away. "Colette… what are you doing?" he asked, his voice higher than usual.

"Kratos, I want you to make me a woman," she said, walking towards him ever so seductively. Her young body pressed against his back and her arms wandered over to his stomach, where her hands massaged his inner legs.

Kratos moaned lightly, and let her do so for a few seconds, then stepped away.

"No," he said firmly. "One, I'm much too old for you. And two, don't ruin a good thing, Colette." She stared at him blankly. He sighed. "Lloyd. Don't you know how he feels about you?" he asked.

"I know," said Colette, "But he's not as mature as you are." She began walking towards him again, "You're a man, Kratos."

By now his nether region was rock solid. He licked his dry lips and gulped, his heart pounding, and sweat trickling down the side of his face. "No, Colette. It's just... wrong," he said.

Colette smiled. She knew that she was getting to him. She saw the bulge in his pants. She swiftly skipped over to him and wrapped her leg around his, her breasts rubbing against his chest. He moaned, and couldn't help himself any longer. His mouth was against hers, and their tongues were dancing together.

Within seconds they were both on the ground, naked. Kratos' hands were on her shoulders, and he forgot where he was, who he was, who she was. All that was important was her face. He closed his eyes.

Soon, his eyes opened again. Her hand was on his manhood and he pulled away from her. Her guiding hands led it to her pussy, rubbing it gently on it's lips. Kratos' heart couldn't stop beating. "Colette, are you sure?" She nodded, and soon he was inside of her. At last, he was at one with her.


	2. Found Out

The sun shone down on Kratos' and Colette's naked bodies, there arms wrapped around each other, smiles still on their sleeping faces. There clothes were scattered across the barren ground.

Genis wandered through the forest, leaves crunching rapidly beneath his feet. "Colette!" he called, looking around rapidly. "Kratos! Where are you?"

His head cocked vigorously as his determination to find two of the most important members of the team grew. He had no idea where they went or why they would leave the camp without them.

_I knew I shouldn't have trusted Kratos, _he thought to himself, _He wanted to protect Colette on his own all along!_

He suddenly came to a passing between the northeastern trail and the northwestern trail near a red boulder. He heard breathing, and slowly moved the bush over to see Kratos holding Colette close to him, sleeping. To make it worse they were naked!

"Oh my god!" he shouted out, covering his eyes. "Oh my god," said Kratos, getting up quickly and grabbing his pants. Colette ran over and slipped on her clothes, too. Genis covered his eyes, and then opened them again when he saw they were back in their clothes.

"Oh my god," he repeated, "Kratos! This is rape! Colette is only" "Yeah, I know," he said, "I can't explain anything. Just, whatever you do, don't tell anyone." Kratos put his hands on Genis' shoulders and stared deeply into his eyes. "Especially not Lloyd."

"Are you kidding me?" Genis screamed, grabbing his hair and pacing back and forth, "You could get arrested! Not to mention Lloyd- he'll be heartbroken! How could you do such a thing! God, you're so selfish..."

A knife flew right in front of Genis' throat. Kratos was pointing it directly at him. "Look," he said very sternly, "If you tell anyone about this, anyone at all, you'll find a sword through your belly and ten times worse. Are we clear?"

Colette ran over. "Kratos, please." "Colette!" he said, keeping the dagger to Genis' throat, "You don't know what they'll do with rapists in this country, do you?" He grabbed Genis by the neck so that he couldn't get away. "They'll kill them," he said, "Not only that, but they'll torture them. Since I had… since I… I've committed statutory rape to you, and that's still rape. We can't let anyone else know."

Colette understood. She nodded. "Then what will we do with Genis? He knows, and even if he doesn't tell anyone else, he'll tell Lloyd." Kratos turned to Genis. "Well, then, there's only one solution," he said, pressing the knife to Genis' throat so a small cut appeared, "I'm so sorry."

Kratos swiftly swung his dagger. In an instant, blood hit the leaves, and Genis' tongue was on the ground. He began screaming loudly, tears flooding his face.

Kratos grabbed Colette's hand. "This will give us far more time than needed, but it was the only way," he said, "I can still take you where you need to be, but we'll have to leave Lloyd and Genis. Forever."

Colette nodded. "I'd do anything for you, Kratos," she said. "Good," he said, running off, his hand still in hers, "Let's go."

The couple stopped at Meltokio, the imperial city. Kratos walked in with Colette, who was still holding her hand. They walked to the upstairs of a restaurant and sat down. Out of nowhere, a red haired man walked over to them and smiled at Colette. "Well, well, well," he said, "Who's presence do I have the honor of standing in today?"

Kratos stood up and glared at him. "Mine, and if you don't retreat back to your table soon, the manager's," he barked. The man smiled. "I'm Zelos," he said, ignoring Kratos' crude remarks. "If you don't mind, I was just going to ask the lady for her order."

Kratos sat back down and looked at Colette. "Hey," said Zelos, "Aren't you a bit old to be dating her, anyways?" Kratos' stomach flopped. He wasn't exactly the best at making up excuses on the dot, but he'd have to now. "I'm her uncle," he said quickly, "I'm her godfather, actually. I'm taking her out for her birthday."

Zelos beamed. "Great! Well, a happy birthday to you, dear," he said, "What kind of cake do you like? I'll bake it for you special." "I like angel food cake," she said. "One angel food cake coming up," Zelos replied, walking away.

Kratos looked at her. "So, where do you want to stay tonight? The hotels might be a bit suspicious of us, so we'll have to find a house to stay in. That, or sleep outside. It's all up to you."

Colette put a finger to her chin. "I'd like to stay in a house," she said, "You're strong. You may be able to… err… rid of its original owners, and then we could settle down there until I turn of age."

Kratos nodded. "You know, usually I don't do away with people for free," he said, hinting with a smile. Colette returned the smile. "Don't worry, I'll have a special treat for you tonight…"


	3. Fixing Some Mistakes

Genis, tears still in his eyes, sat in the tent next to Lloyd. Lloyd had, miraculously, managed to stitch Genis' tongue back in, but he would not be able to taste very well. He would also not be able to talk very clearly for a few weeks, either, and he would never talk the same again. Lloyd, still beyond pissed, glared at him. Not in a mad way, but in a very concerned way. He shoved a paper and quill at him.

"Genis," he said sternly, "Write down what you saw, who did this to you…" He began stuttering. "Everything!" he shouted at last. Genis, still tears in his eyes, cruel memories dancing in his head and taunting him, jotted down as fast as he could. In a few minutes, he shoved the paper at Lloyd. Reading over it, he screamed. "Kratos!" he said. "I should have known he'd… but Colette…" Now Lloyd had tears bubbling in his eyes.

He turned away from Genis, not wanting him to see him cry. "I bet he forced her into this… he…" Genis, not saying anything else, put his hand on his shoulder. He begged to say any encouraging words, but, even if his tongue hadn't been harmed, he still couldn't say a thing. Now, Lloyd's sadness converted to anger.

"Come on, Genis," he said, "We're going to find Kratos, and when we do, we're going to make him pay for what he did… to you, to Colette, and to me. To everyone…"

Colette went into the bathroom stall and cried. "I can't believe what I've done…" she whispered to herself. "I just hope that my plan will work so that I can get back to Lloyd and Genis." She quickly washed her hands and left the bathroom, putting her sweet act back on for Kratos who, as presumed, smiled back at her when he saw her.

"Your food is here," he said. Colette smiled. She moved the plate aside. "Skip the food," she said, wondering if she sounded too wild, "I want to go find that house right now! You've turned on my wild side!" She realized that that was a nice touch. Kratos looked startled at first, then, realizing what his reward could be in all of this, grabbed her hand, ignoring the fact that there was a bill to be paid. "Babe, I'll do anything for you."

Running quickly away from the restaurant, Zelos noticed them. "Hey!" he shouted, "You two come back here!" Zelos was as fast as both of them and, even though they had a head start, he quickly caught up. He grabbed Kratos' shoulder quickly and whipped him around. "Sir!" he shouted. But before he could say anything more, Kratos' need him in an area that "shouldn't be knee'ed."

Once more, they were off. The shouting of pedestrians tipped off the local guards, and within moments there was a chase scene. A man in golden armor, probably the guard commander, was ahead of them all. "Get them! Get them!" he shouted, as if it wasn't obvious as to what they had to do.

Soon, Kratos and Colette had outrun the guards and were in a building now. Their backs were to the wall and they looked out the window. Then they heard footsteps. An old woman walked down the stairs. "Oh my," she said, "Are you confused? Ho ho ho. You youngsters don't live here!" Kratos glared at her. "Now we do." He pulled out his dagger and prepared to stab the old woman, but Colette – overcoming her clumsiness for a bold moment- flung herself at his arm and grabbed the dagger, her knees on his stomach, crushing his kidneys intensely with her forced wait. She put the dagger to his neck. "Colette!" he said, panicked now and embarrassed at being overcome by a woman. "I thought this is what you wanted!" She frowned. "I made a mistake," she sad, "And you didn't have to do what you did to Genis!"

Kratos' eyes widened. For a moment he thought that she would take her revenge by doing the same to her, but she lowered the dagger. "Here," she said, scaring him by jamming the dagger into his sleeve so he couldn't move his arm. "I won't hurt you. I'll leave that to the guards," she said, "I'm going to go find Lloyd and Genis."

And with that, she ran out the door shouting, "He's in here! He's in here!"

And then she tripped.


End file.
